The Last Marigold
This a collab by Mist and Dawn!! Hope you enjoy! Prolouge- The last of MarigoldClan MarigoldClan broke apart. Leaving queens with their kits to die. They were drove out by MistClan and MarshClan and stayed under a Monsterpath for the time being. They fought for land too much and it drove the other clans over the edge. They had lose of prey and of cats, dieing from inhaling the smoke coming from the Monsters. The leader one night left them to the life of a kittypet. Leaving many cats to die. Only the strongest of cats survived. But barley any of them were left. Many kits suffered through there death, because the queens knew nothing of herbs and the Medicine cats couldn't find the right herbs. They thought MarigoldClan would be lost forever. But that desision lied in the paws of Marigoldpaw, the last remaining of MarigoldClan. Chapter one- Brokenpaw I watched my mentor Breezenight crouch down and lung at me. I swiftly moved out of the way, watching him land on the ground. I laughed and lunged on top of him and held him down with all my strengh. He wriggled underneath me and freed his back paws long enough to kick me off. I landed on my side and quickly shot up before Beezenight could attack me again. Breezenight chuckled and spat "Wow, your getting fast!-" I cut him off and growled "faster then you!" and lunged at his side, knocking him down. "Ok, you've proved yourself!" Breezenight snapped as he pushed me off and stood up licking his shoulder in embaressment. "You've earned a good rest!" Breezenight purred and gasped for a breath. I padded back to camp with my head high with truimph. Fogpaw greeted me with a purr and walked next to me, to the fresh kill pile. I grabbed a squirrel and smiled at her asking. "Do you want to share?" Longpaw peered at me with a distastful look and clawed the ground. Fogpaw glanced at Longpaw and murmured "no, I think Longpaw wants me." She padded away. I growled with hatred for Longpaw. Every she-cat I tryed to talk to, he whould just lure away. It was usless. I laid down and grumpingly ate the squirrel by myself. I caught Sorrelstar glance as she walked down from the Highrock to me. "Why, hello Brokenpaw!" she said and sat next to me. I purred with a greeting and slid over the rest of the squirrel asking, "Would you like some?" Sorrelstar nodded and mewed "I'm hearing a lot of postive comments about you from Breezenight." I nodded and held down my excitment, "Yeah, I guess I'm doing better than I thought." Sorrelstar nodded and growled with a gentle tone "In the next moon or two, you'll be a warrior." I raised my eyes to meet her honest eyes. "Really?" I asked with suprised tone. She nodded at me and brushed her tail down my spine with reasurrance. I saw Breezenight glance at us and nod in satisfaction. I felt praised. Sorrelstar soon got up and left. I felt a little proud spark grow inside my unturned stomach. I'm glad I'm becoming a warrior soon, I deserved it. Chapter 2- Marigoldpaw As I padded down and around, I noticed things around me, things I haven't noticed before. Like how the wind blows through the trees gracefully, and how the birds sing beautiful songs. I feel the autumn breeze blow through my whiskers as I run in the tree patch. I rest my self on a patch of leaves. I remembered my clan, then. How spiritual they were, and how peaceful they were with other clans. I was happy as a kit, my mother, Bushpelt, was very kind to me. My brothers and sister are now dead, and I can't think of anything more painful to lose everything you loved and wanted. I felt a pain in my chest, an empty part that would never be replaced, my family and clan. My father, Shadestar, always looked up to me, and I wasn't going to let him down. I then got up again and started walk, I could see some sort of clan ahead of me. Chapter 3- Brokenpaw I watched Lillypaw walk up to me, only to be led away by Longpaw. I flashed him a distastful look and padded out of camp with the free time I had. I watched the leaves rustle in the wind, the sweet scent of honey and marigold filled my nose. It brought back the fairytales when a kit, when Rattail would tell me and my sister about MarigoldClan. That made me think of her death again. I couldn't handle it and darted away. I always felt that it was my fault that she died. I let her leave camp without our mothers permission. That made tears film up in my eyes. I stopped and thought about our sweet mother, Maryflame. She was the most beautiful she-cat I had ever seen. Until she was brutally killed by a fox. I wanted to run away from my thoughts, and flashbacks but I knew I couldn't. These would always have an imprint in my head. I ran faster and stopped in the middle of an open feild. Seeing a creamish, beautiful she-cat staring at me with stunning green eyes. I knew her name from the moment I saw her. Marigoldpaw.... Chapter 4- Marigoldpaw I stared at him, he was so handsome. His broken jaw looked a little painful. His eyes had something in them, they were so bright, the sunlight danced off them. He then looked at me and said,"What are you doing out here?" "I need a clan, my clan is now dead." said I. Brokenpaw licked my cheek and then padded off, I stayed behind. "Aren't you going to come?" said Brokenpaw. His eyes were glittering, his black pelt was shining. "I'll come," I said. Brokenpaw then nugded me forward, I then padded forward. After some time... We then arrived at camp, the leader looked at me. "My friend here needs to join this clan." said Brokenpaw. Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's Category:Mistybrook's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions